La vieja estación del tren
by Yerik
Summary: Aquella vieja estación del tren había visto miles de historias y seguiría viendo por mucho tiempo. Miles de cosas pasaban alrededor de las personas que transitaban por allí ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todas pasaban desapercibidas y es que todo pasa mientras no miramos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertecen. AU

Aquella vieja estación del tren había visto miles de historias, trágicas, felices, incluso aterradoras y seguiría viendo por mucho tiempo. Miles de cosas pasaban alrededor de las personas que en su mayoría transitaban por allí a diario ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, cosas insignificantes y cosas con alguna importancia, todas pasaban desapercibidas, eran pocas las personas que veían algo y es que todo pasa mientras no miramos.

Nerviosa, así lucia aquella joven rubia con facciones de ángel que miraba en todas las direcciones, como quien busca algo o a alguien con muchas ansias. No había que ser muy sabio para aseverar que de eso se trataba pero la curiosidad de una anciana siempre sobrepasa cualquier lógica.

-¿Esperas a alguien, linda?- Pregunto sin malicia alguna aquella mujer de cabello ya casi blanco a la joven quien, algo asustada, volteo a verla.

-Ah… yo, si- Fue todo lo que respondió, ella solía hablar mucho, bromear y reír por todo y de todo, pero en aquel momento cualquiera juraría que se trataba de alguien que se le parecía, ella estaba tan nerviosa jugando con sus dedos, totalmente abstraída de su entorno.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí y te hago compañía? Yo también espero a alguien- Dijo la anciana señalando el puesto a un lado de la joven, quien luego de ver el espacio le dedico una suave sonrisa y asintió con dulzura.

-¿Y a quién esperas?- Pregunto sin voltear a verla concentrada en ver a las personas que transitaban frente a ella. Por su parte la rubia volteo con asombro y sobresalto –¡Oh no! Has de pensar que soy una anciana metiche y atrevida. No hace falta respondas, cielo, disculpa mi atrevimiento, a mi edad hablo mucho y suelo preguntar cosas para mantener una conversación y entretenerme- La anciana rio por lo bajo, más estaba algo avergonzada pues en su impulso por conversar un rato apeno e intimido a la joven rubia.

-Estoy esperando a mi pareja y usted ¿A quién espera?- La joven rubia sonrió, para darle a entender a la anciana que no tenia de que preocuparse.

-Yo espero a mi nieta, llega hoy y he venido a recibirla- La anciana sonrió –Es algo inusual, suele ser el joven quien espera a su enamorada- Tanto la anciana como la rubia rieron un poco.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero me adelante para comprar unas cosas, mi sorpresa fue no demorarme- La joven rio, ya lucía un poco más calmada.

-Veo que viajan ligero entonces- La anciana miro la única maleta de tamaño moderado mientras sonreía, la rubia asintió y le dedico una sonrisa.

El silencio se hizo presente, los minutos transcurrían tan largos como horas, así lo veía la joven rubia, para la anciana eran minutos normales, a su edad solo se disfrutaba del tiempo, fuera donde fuera o quien fuera y en esta ocasión su compañera resulto ser aquella rubia desconocida y hermosa, su pareja era muy afortunado y si tenía la oportunidad sin duda le diría que la cuidara mucho, se veía que era de las pocas que aun valían la pena. La anciana no noto en que momento aquel alto y apuesto joven de cabello rojo apareció parándose a un lado de la rubia quien tomo la mano que el joven le tendió y se levantó frente a él. El pelirrojo se acercó con calma y le dio un tierno beso con el cuidado con el que se le trataría a la más frágil rosa, la anciana vio correr una lágrima por la mejilla de la rubia, la llegada de su amado había revivido el nervio que la llenaba cuando la anciana había llegado. El pelirrojo seco las mejillas de la rubia.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Ya tengo lo que hacía falta y lo más importante, a ti- Ella lo abrazo con suma fuerza y le correspondió reconfortándola. En ese momento la anciana entendió que no hacía falta dijera nada, él ya sabía que debía cuidarla y su determinada mirada le demostró que lo haría con todo su ser. Apenas y recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que vio un amor tan puro y real como ese que estaba antes sus ojos. Justo en ese momento el tren llego haciendo un fuerte ruido el tomo su mano y cargo las dos maletas y ella su bolso de mano y el que el joven había traído, ella volteo a ver a la anciana dedicándole una sonrisa y le murmuro un gracias que no hizo falta ser escuchado pues la anciana logro leer sus labio con claridad, sabía que le agradecía su compañía haberla ayudado a calmarse mientras esperaba y con ese pensamiento los vio entrar al tren que unos minutos después partió.

15 minutos habían pasado cuando vio a un grupo de hombres todos de negro invadir el lugar y logro escuchar como uno que parecía ser el jefe o algo así decía que buscaran por todos lados, que debían dar con el muchacho y llegarle a diferentes personas a, según vio, preguntar algo, cuando lo noto uno se había acercado a ella –Disculpe señora ¿Ha visto usted a este joven?- La anciana vio la foto, en ella un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, la anciana negó –No joven, disculpe- El sujeto agradeció y se marchó. Era el mismo joven que había llegado por mi rubia compañera de espera, claramente pude indicarle incluso a donde iba el tren que tomaron, pero no sería quien arruinara esa hermosa relación, no debía ser sabia para entender que la pareja escapaba para vivir su amor, igual que ella muchos años atrás, claro que en esa época fue a ella a quien buscaban, pero los años cambiaban ¿O no?

La anciana sabia con claridad incluso quien era el joven al que buscaban, todos lo sabían y se armaría un escándalo a nivel regional, pero alguien más podría tomar el mando de su aldea, el joven tenía hermanos que con facilidad podrían encargarse, el solo hacia una cosa, perseguir su felicidad con la mujer que amaba desde el primer instante que la vio. La anciana les deseaba la mayor de las suertes, que lograran ir tan lejos, pero tan lejos que nunca nadie lograra encontrarlos y sabía que así seria, pues nada en el mundo podía detener a dos jóvenes amantes dispuestos a todo.

Bueno hacia mucho que no me animaba a escribir un poco y esta idea llego a mi hace un par de noches y pense, ¿Por qué no?

Se que es corta pero creo que esta bien asi, jajaja.

Espero les guste y va dedicada a todos los que gustan de esta pareja!


	2. Chapter 2 (sidestory)

.

AU

.

* * *

><p>El día era soleado, uno caluroso como cualquier otro de esa época del año, uno que parecía tan normal y aburrido como siempre, sin embargo el joven pelirrojo no lo veía de esa forma, parecía más atareado que nunca, yendo y viniendo de un lugar a otro. Entro a su habitación y ojeo el par de maletas que sobresalían un poco debajo de su cama, las empujo con el pie y tomo su bolso para salir, tenía muchas cosas que resolver antes de irse, por un momento él pensó que eso podría resultar más fácil.<p>

-Que ingenuo- murmuro sonriendo con sorna, burlándose de sí mismo. Pero valía la pena, todo lo que tuviera que hacer para poder estar con ella, lo valía, absolutamente todo. No importaba si parecía un idiota o si no podía volver, ella era todo lo que necesitaba, era difícil ver cómo había terminado en ese punto, él, al que nunca le importo nada ni nadie. Pero lo recordaba con claridad, fue desde que la vio por primera vez que supo que algo en el no andaba bien.

Estaba sentado leyendo su libro en su café favorito, eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche de modo que no quedaban muchas personas alrededor considerando lo frío que se ponía en clima, pero eso no le importaba, el café trabajaba hasta las 9 o 10 y hasta esa hora él no se iría, no quería volver a su casa, ese lugar lo enfermaba. En ese momento un alboroto lo saco de sus pensamientos, sin mayor interés volteo a ver de qué se trataba y entonces la vio, tan indefensa, un par de chicos la perseguían gritando algo sobre que pagaría por su osadía, ella vociferaba algo como "Púdranse" un monosílabo parecido al sonido de una risa burlona salió de él. Pero en ese instante ella tropezó y se cayó de lleno al suelo de modo que el par de chicos la alcanzaron, ella se levantó de inmediato enfrentándolo sin miedo o dudas pese a su pequeño tamaño y la obvia ventaja de "dos contra una"

-Te crees muy valiente rubia... A ver si lo sigues creyendo ahora- uno de ellos la tomo por las muñecas pegándola contra un muro cercano.

Por mero impulso el pelirrojo se levantó para poder ver que sucedía y en ese instante la vio escupirle el rostro a su captor quien con fuerza la abofeteo y como si lo hubieran golpeado a él sintió su sangre hervir y camino con prisa hasta donde ellos se encontraban, sin siquiera pensar jalo al sujeto por su hombro y lo golpeo de lleno en la cara.

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño imbécil- dijo con rabia. Cuando el sujeto quiso responder con otro golpe se quedó helado al ver de quien se trataba y sin decir nada se fue corriendo con su compañero. 

-Muchas gracias, realmente no sé qué me habrían hecho esos idiotas...- su voz parecía la de un ángel ahora que no gritaba. 

-Yo sé. No tienes que agradecer solo, no te metas en problemas- el no había volteado a mirarla, solo siguió con la vista camino que el par había seguido. 

-No lo haré, gracias de nuevo- ella sonrió justo cuando el volteo, en ese instante el pelirrojo sintió que todo se congelaba y una sensación completamente nueva lo invadía. 

-Yo... Te acompañare a tu casa. Ellos volverán por ti en cuanto me vaya- sentencio caminando am café para recoger su libro y pagar. Ella corrió torpemente hacia el hasta que se detuvo. 

-No, no hace falta!- su cara estaba roja y es que no todo el tiempo un joven atractivo te ofrece llevarte a casa luego de defenderte de unos depravados. 

-No seas ridícula, si la hace, solo, no seas tan ruidosa- él se exaspero un poco, ¿no podía solo dejarse acompañar? 

-¡No soy ridícula y no soy ruidosa! ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no eres otro depravado?- ella estaba molesta, él era un cretino. 

-A ver, acabo de salvarte, de paso, ¿no sabes quién soy? - pregunto algo incrédulo de su actitud y es que, era el hijo de kage, todos sabían quién era. 

-¿Famoso acaso? Pues no, no sé, recién me mude aquí para trabajar en la sucursal de mi padre. Así que no se nada y no conozco a nadie. Incluso estoy algo perdida- ella estaba sonrojada por la reciente vergüenza. El la observo y suspiro. 

-¿Dónde vives? ¿Cómo se llama el lugar? -pregunto a lo que ella respondió mostrándole un papel con la dirección, realmente no sabía ni donde estaba. 

-No es muy lejos vamos, te acompaño y no digas nada mas- el comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ella. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde ella estaba viviendo - Bien, mira solo sigue este camino de regreso de tu trabajo mientras conoces el lugar y no te perderás, trata de no estar fuera de casa después de las 9 a esa hora no hay nadie bueno fuera y... No te metas en problemas- él le dio un el mapa que ella tenía pero ahora con un camino marcado. 

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? - el la miro sin entender- ¿Por qué me ayudas si ni siquiera sabes quién soy? No pareces el tipo de personas que ayuda a extraños- ella sonrió divertida. 

-No lo soy- sentencio el con su semblante serio- Realmente no se porque lo hice. Supongo que me diste algo de lastima. 

-¡Que grosero eres! Eso no se le dice a las personas -ella levanto la voz ligeramente con molestia. 

-Solo soy sincero- no mentía, al principio le dio lastima ver cómo era perseguida, luego, no supo que sentía de modo que asumió aún era lastima. 

-De cualquier forma, gracias de nuevo, espero volvamos a vernos- ella sonrió y le dio su tarjeta para luego despedirse con un fugaz y cálido abrazo y antes de que el pudiera reaccionar ella ya había entrado sin antes dedicarle otra sonrisa seguida de un "cuídate"

Desde ese momento él había caído a sus pies, solo que le tomo un tiempo notarlo, incluso no la llamo pero solía pasar por la floristería donde trabajaba a menudo pero nunca entro, hasta que un día se topó de frente con ella cuando iba a su café favorito. Después de eso ella fue quien comenzó a llamarlo e invitarlo a salir hasta que el comenzó a hacerlo. Y aun cuando supo quién era el, no le importo, ella no cambio su forma de actuar como todos. Ella siguió siendo la misma alegando que el ser hijo de un kage no lo hacía dejar de ser una persona. Con el tiempo terminaron saliendo como más que amigos pero su padre no lo aprobaba, ni el, ni el consejo. Pero él la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella.

Ella se había tomado su tiempo para aceptar su propuesta, decía que el estaba arriesgando demasiado por ella, que no lo merecía. Pero el insistió, y afirmo mil veces que ella merecía todo. Hasta que por fin lo logro, la convenció y entonces solo debía pautar un día y preparar todo.

Ese día era hoy, ya no había marcha atrás, tampoco era cono que quisiera darla. Solo debía buscar un par de cosas y dejar arregladas otras, aún tenía unas cuantas horas, pero debía darse prisa, no quería hacerla esperar. Lo primero fue ir al banco, saco una gran suma de dinero que guardo en su bolso, luego paso como siempre por el edificio del kage, no podía levantar sospechas. Hizo lo de siempre allí y luego volvió a casa, sus hermanos no estaban, por lo que fue un poco más fácil, subió las maletas al auto y dejo la nota sobre la mesa del cuarto de su hermana, sabía que ella lo entendería bien, eso no implicaba que lo cubriría pero quizás le daría un ventaja. Cuando salió de la casa ella iba llegando, ella le sonrió. Subió al auto y partió, tomo un par de atajos para evadir el tránsito, ella debía estar esperando por él, se le había hecho tarde, debía darse prisa, ella estaba asustada, lo necesitaba.

Su hermana entro en su habitación y leyó la carta que encontró en su mesa, sonrió con nostalgia y entro al baño- No puedo darte mucho tiempo, pero si un poco- se metió a la ducha con una ligera sonrisa de complicidad. Ella quería que el fuera feliz, lo merecía más que nadie.

No había pasado una hora desde que había leído la nota, cuando su padre llego - Temari, ¿dónde está tu hermano? Debíamos reunirnos con el consejo hace 20 minutos. Ella lo observo y bajo la mirada para extenderle la nota.

Para su suerte no había tráfico, pero tener que ir por los pendiente lo había dejado con el tiempo exacto. Algo más de dinero y algo para comer. Apenas entro en la estación todo parecía normal, concurrida y apresurada. En su camino hasta donde había acordado previamente se topó con una niña, ella lo miro, sus ojos azules y brillantes ojos estaban cristalinos y rojizos por las lágrimas acumuladas, su cabello rubio largo y liso estaba desordenado y su expresión era de pánico. Él sonrió al verla, tan pequeña y frágil, como ella, la mujer que se había robado su corazón. Se arrodillo frente a ella y le sonrió cálidamente para que se sintiera con un poco de confianza.

- ¿Estas perdida? - como si sus palabras le hubiesen rememorado todo el pánico que sentía, comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que él sintió el pánico de la pequeña filtrándose en el - Vamos, te ayudare a buscar a tu mami, ¿si? - la pequeña lo miro nuevamente y asintió tomando su mano.

Le había tomado alrededor de media hora dar con la madre de la pequeña que se veía aun peor que ella, alterada y roja de tanto llorar le agradeciómás veces de las que pudo contar, estaba tan absorta en la felicidad de tener a su pequeña de nuevo en sus brazos que no había siquiera notado a quien le agradecía.

Él sonrió y retomo su camino esperando que no fuera muy tarde o podría complicarse todo. Ya estaba donde se suponía debía por lo que comenzó a buscarla con la mirada y entonces la vio, radiante como cada día desde la primera vez que la vio, como si toda la tensión y los problemas se hubiesen esfumado de su mente camino hasta ella como si el tiempo no existiera, se pasó a su lado tendiendo su mano, y apenas ella la tomo y se levantó el la beso con sumo cuidado cono si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse. Cuando noto las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, seco sus mejillas.

-Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Ya tengo lo que hacía falta y lo más importante, a ti - ella lo abrazo con suma fuerza y el correspondió reconfortándola, luego de un corto tiempo escucho el estruendoso sonido del tren por lo que supo que era hora. Cargo las dos maletas y como pudo, la mano de la rubia que lo acompañaba, para subir al tren, unos minutos después el tren como si estuviera consiente que tenía prisa, partió, vio la estación quedando detrás de ellos. Apretó suavemente la mano de la rubia y le dedico su más genuina sonrisa, esa que solo ella y sus hermanos habían visto y entonces la beso con ternura. Ese era el final de una vida y el comienzo de otra, una hermosa y perfecta no importa cuán difícil fuese a ser, la tenía a ella y eran libres de amarse y tener una vida juntos.

* * *

><p>Esto no es una continuación, es una sidestory dedicada a Ellie, se que es aun mas corta, lo siento por eso, pero creo que incluí lo mas importante y me pareció bonito.<p>

Gracias a todos por leer~


End file.
